Bus bars have been conventionally used for electrical connection. As bus bars used in motors or other devices to which a high voltage and high current is applied, plate-shaped bus bars whose surface area is large have been utilized in terms of heat dissipation and suppression of high-frequency electrical resistance.
Such a plate-shaped bus bar is produced by punching or bending a metallic plate such as a copper plate or an aluminum plate. In addition, terminals on both ends of the bus bar are connected by screw fixation or the like (in, for example, Patent Document 1).